Glassy Sky
by xSeireiHime
Summary: Kaneki and Touka marry, and have a child together, but tragedy decides to strike once more. [Touken AU.]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to Ishida Sui._

Speech.

 _Thoughts and others._

Prologue

Everyone saw it coming, there was no surprise. Touka and Kaneki had just announced their relationship after the half ghoul's return to the Antieku. Cheers and applauses were heard; however, the happiness wouldn't last forever. Not long after that, Touka had announced that she was pregnant, much to Kaneki's happiness. The two were extremely excited needless to say. Finally, they were going to have their happy ending. Along the stages of Touka's pregnancy, they thought up of names. Both girls and guys like; teasing one another about how they would (probably) fail as parents.

The CCG had planned an attack on the 20th ward—to suppress the Owl, that killed many of their comrades years ago. Luckily, Touka and Kaneki moved out before hand, not being able to experience the upcoming massacre between the humans and ghouls.

The manager had instructed everyone to act as usual, if the ghoulish couple made an appearance. They had all agreed; the kids deserved to be happy, they had suffered enough. The secret wouldn't last long, aware that the two would eventually find out on their own.

But for the time being, it was time to act. To get everything into place. Hours painfully dragged on, time seemed to have slowed down. It was time. The battle continued for hours, until the Manager, Irimi and Koma were defeated. Waiting to die, they didn't expect the unannounced arrival of a certain white haired ghoul. A smile crept on their faces as he saved them from certain death.

Once Irimi and Komi were (presumably) safe, Kaneki ran to Yoshimura, hoping he'd get to the gentle old ghoul's aid; he was like a grandfather he never had. Moreover, he was stopped, by an all too familiar person.

 _Yomo._

The albino tried to get passed the male, but he was stubborn and refused Kaneki to pass. The half ghoul began losing his patience, and yelled at the older man. Questioning why he had prevented him from going on any further.

 _"Kaneki. Think about Touka and the baby."_

Came the voice of Yomo, face stoic. Hues widen at the realization. He was right, how could he be so stupid? Snapping back to his senses, Kaneki—unwillingly—retreated, carefully hidden within the shadows.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _ **5 years later**_

Kaneki Daisuke was born to Ken and Touka, months after the whole Owl ordeal. He was an exact replica of his father, the only notable differences where the eye color, and facial structure of his mother.

Now at the age of 5, he happily lived with his parents and uncle. Daisuke was pretty smart too, gaining his intellect from Kaneki, coincidentally, he also held love for literature. He was an absolute momma's boy, often found following the she-ghoul around the house or simply within her presence.

He loved his Father and uncle immensely too!

He was adored by ghouls and humans alike. His adorable easy-going attitude had attracted many—even the coldest of hearts melted at the sight. Nishiki, Tsukiyama, and many of their ghoul friends came to love Daisuke as he were their own. Shuu would occasionally joke about dinning on little Daisuke—which of course, ended up with Kaneki threatening to kill the gourmet ghoul if he so much laid a finger on him.

There wasn't anyone in te 20th ward that didn't know about him. His parents had also opened a small cafe called :Re, where he spent most of time, helping out whichever way he could.

He was content with his life, he had everything most kids didn't, and he was truly grateful to have been born into his family—never once rebelling as he was a good boy.

:

:

:

However, Daisuke was oblivious the upcoming danger.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

A tragedy that would change his life forever.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything. I'm just a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But... if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be...a tragedy."_

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _"I think it's because we want to live. Is there something wrong about that? We were all given life and raised. If the only thing we can do is eat people...how can we ever live correctly with a body like this? Even ghouls...even I want to live just like you guys!"_

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 ** _A/N: My very first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic! I hoped you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul._

Speech.

 _Thoughts and others._

Chapter 1:

Tragedy Strikes Again

 **Thursday 10 am**

It was a Thursday like any other, the 20th ward beaming with life. The sound of chatter filled the air. Many going on about with their life. The Bakeries, supermarkets, and more all opening for business, ready to greet the new day.

:

:

:

Back at the Kaneki residence, Touka was getting dressed, her husband doing the same. "Ken." The she-ghoul called, slipping on some jeans.

"Hm?" Came his curious reply, as he adjusted the cuffs on his long sleeve.

"Do we have sufficient coffee or are we running low?"

"I don't know, last time I checked, we had plenty..."

"Hm, then we'll have to go the store then." "Take Daisuke with you, I'm sure he'd love the trip."

A small chuckle ensued, "I reckon he will."

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Daisuke held onto his Mother's hand, happily humming as they strolled down the sidewalk; Touka keeping an eye open for any suspicious perfectly blended into society as they took the appearance of mother and her child. He released his grip and ran for the glassed doors, giggling as he ignored his mom's pleas.

"Daisuke!" She huffed, once reaching her son. "What did I tell you about running off like that?"

"Sorry mama," He sheepishly apologized, giving a cheeky grin which in turned received a smile. Pressing a hand to his chubbiness, she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Come on now." She gently smiled, offering her hand as he happily took it, entering together.

Daisuke scrunched up his nose almost doubling over as he entered the store, it was giving off a repulsive stench that made his stomach-churn violently. He reconciled in disgust, but remembered to act normally as his strange behavior would certainly attract unwanted attention.

he followed the she-ghoul around the store, purple hues scavenging through the varitey of human goods. He always did wonder the taste but he didn't really voice the thought. Besides, he was already aware that ghouls were unable to disgest human food anyways. He and his mother arrived at the aisle where they kept the many brands of coffee. Touka however was looking for a specific brand especially for Kaneki as she cupped her chin, eyes scavenging for the _'Blondie'_ brand. It was decent enough, moreover, didn't understand her husband's fascination for the brand.

Musing in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Daisuke slipping away to go wonder. Although he has been to the store multiple times before hand, he still enjoyed making some new discoveries along the way—too caught up in his wonderland, he had accidentally bumped into someone. Flushing with embarrassment, he apologized with a red face.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's quite alright." Came a soft reply from the woman, whom turned out to be an elderly.

Daisuke sent a grin, blissfully unaware of the four set of eyes watching him closely.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

They were being followed, she could sense it. Touka had found her son as soon as she became aware of his disappearance. Groaning, she set out to look for him—which turned out successful. She then started scolding him, and earned an apology from the boy. She had paid for the groceries once she felt a pair of eyes monotoring her every movement. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the stares belonged to doves. Worriedly, she exited the store rather quickly—much to the boy's confusion. Giving a slight tilt of the head, he asked.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

 _Damnit._

"Oh nothing! I'm just excited to get to :Re!" She smiled- a strained one. He didn't buy it. His mama was lying and he knew it. This caused a frown to form on his face. Touka dragged Daisuke through the crowd, purple hues darting from left to right, looking for an escape route, or simply an alley way—something! Luckily the she-ghoul noticed the upcoming corner and gave a sigh of relief. It was her turn to frown.

Her past had finally caught up to her, inwardly momentarily closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She then peeked over her shoulder, watching Daisuke oblivious to the danger, but visibly aware of the situation. It pained her, knowing this would be the last time she would be seeing him; reaching for her bag, she took out his mask—similarly resembling hers, however, with a few notable differences. An eyepatch on his right eye, and the same lipless smile from that of his Father's own mask, and instead of being pink, it was grey. Unconsciously, tears fell onto the mask, lightly sniffling. Daisuke raised brow as why his mama was crying, tugging on her sleeve, she looked up at her.

"Mama?"

"..." Touka remained silent before crouching down at his heigh, slowly slipping his mask on his face. "Sweetie, there's nothing to worry about."

"..." he kept quiet.

The mauve haired female sighed, and grabbed ahold of his hand once more, running as fast they could. They eventually retreated to Kasahara River. Touka winced, relieving the memories from her time as a teenager. When she had taken the life of Mado. Daisuke was rather confused, taking in his surroundings. This was definitely new. He looked up at his mother, who had on a harsh glare—something he had never experienced in his life.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

"...?" He faced the sky; it was raining. This only puzzled the ghoul kid even more. Rain? But how? It was perfectly sunny moments ago. He suddenly felt stroking, he peeked and saw his mama petting his hair.

"Daisuke. If any happens, I want you to run and don't look back, understood?"

"Y-Yes..." He didn't like where this heading.

He could hear shouting in the distance, scared, he hid behind his mother—hands tightly grasping her shirt.

"There they are!" An voice was heard, eventually, a female accompanied by a male came into view. The female had short pale blond hair, which was braided around the middle, bangs framing her face. Her purple hues shinning dangerously; she was beautiful. The person next to her was rather tall, and handsome too. Touka recognized him all alright, the previous partner of the crazy old man.

"Amon, it's _her_. Isn't it?" She asked—practically seething with anger.

"Yes, she matches the description. It's the Rabbit." Amon lightly growled; at long last, he'd avenge _his_ death.

"I'd never would've thought we'd run into one another again." Touka dryly laughed, "I even changed my appearance and everything, yet you were still able to recognize me, even though we've never met face to face."

Silence.

"Mama...who are they?" Daisuke voice broke the ice.

 _Mama?_

"Old acquaintances..."

The she-ghoul answered, turning to her son. This had caught Amon by surprise, teal orbs focused on Rabbit's offspring. _'Whose the Father...?'_ He wondered, however, he pushed those thoughts aside momentarily as he summoned his quinque.

"Akira!"

"Rodger!" She confirmed and summoned her own chimera quinque. Akira's eyes flared in fury, and proceed to attack Touka, tentacles were sent flying her way, yet, the she-Ghoul made no attempt to dodge and concentrated on protecting Daisuke. Interrupting the attack, 2 tentacles emerged, slamming against the river bed—causing some splashing. Teal hues widen as Amon turned to the source—there stood Eyepatch, a dark expression etched on his visage.

"You dare threaten my family...?" He harshly spoke, glaring venomously, his singular kakugan glimmering murderously.

 _Crack._

" _Unforgivable_." Amon returned the glare—though not as expressive as Eyepatch. "So I see you've built a family," he spoke, clutching doujima (upgraded) tightly. "And with Rabbit no less."

Kaneki didn't speak, and instead let his kagune do the talking. Manipulating the shape of his kagune into that of a claw, he swiped away furiously. Amon blocked most of the swiping, but received some deep cuts; blood swapping though the cloth.

"Investigator Amon!" Akira gasped, before turning to Kaneki. "How dare you!"

The rain began to pour, drenching everyone withinthe area. Touka took this distraction and shifted her attention to Daisuke, cupping his face.

"Run." He blinked, and did as he was told. He ran. Akira noticed, and aimed her quinque for the fleeing ghoul.

"Oh no you don't!"

Daisuke peered over his shoulder, orbs widening behind his mask. Was this the end? Would he die here? He shut his eyes soon screwed shut, waiting for the pain, but it never did. He cracked open one eye, and his heart sunk at what he saw, stopping his running all together.

His mother had taken the hit.

"Touka!" His Father's scream echoing, and he made his way over to his wife. Splashing was heard as he ran through the river, tears dripping with tears. He kneeled, and scooped her up, cradling her in his mate. She lay limp against, due to the immense pain. Her torso bleeding profusely, blood dribbled from her lip.

"Mama!" Daisuke cried out, immediately running back to his parents, only to be stopped by his Father.

"Run away!" He ordered, his voice firm but wavering, desperately clinging onto his wife. He didn't want to lost his son too, he wanted him to live.

"Daisuke..." Touka wheezed, craning her neck a bit, facing their child.

"We love you." They both spoke in synchronization hushed voices, loud enough for him to hear, sadly smiling. At least, they'd die together, even at the expense of neither one of them seeing him again. Kaneki brought Touka closer, resting his head against hers; both ready for their impending deaths.

Amon gave a disgruntled scoff, and brought down his quinque to the couple with a loudness war cry. Time seemed to stop for the 5 year old as his vision became blurry. Eyes becoming wide as saucers, he could only stare as the doves killed his parents, their blood gushing everywhere—staining the once beautiful glistening crystal clear waters a sickening hue of red.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Little Daisuke ran through the busy streets of the 20th ward, having discarded his mask awhile back. Crying his eyes out, accompanied by some dripping snot. He yearned to call for help, but he knew it would be futile. Humans disliked ghouls, it's always been like that. Too busy fearing his life, he clumsily tripped, falling face first. He sniffled, as he stood up. He turned around terrified, afraid the mean people would catch up any second—much to his relief, it seemed he had lost them awhile back. His tears eventually dried off at least. hhe cringed as he noted his grimy appearance. Panting, he went to sit on a nearby bench, lifelesslt staring at the people passing by. His eyes that were once full with emotion, dulled.

"Daisuke?" Said boy looked up, and spotted a familiar dirty blonde male. Purple hues lit up, scrambling to his feet as he tackled the man.

"Hide-san!"

"Whoa there," he laughed, patting the boy's head. "Is something the matter? Did you run off again? You know how your mother gets."

Daisuke froze at his words, the scene of his parent's murder freshly painted in his mind. He bursted into tears once more, burying his head into the man's jacket. Hide frowned, he'd never seen him so upset, the kid was always smiling.

"C'mon then, I'm sure you parents are worried sick, let's walk you home."

"I can't..."

He quirked a brow, lips thinning into a line—a sense of dread overwhelming him.

"They're dead."

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 ** _A/N: That's all for now! See ya_**


End file.
